The purpose of this project was to develop the associated electronics for multiple EM compatible commercially available temperature probes used to monitor the temperature in a hyperthermic phantom. A prototype system was constructed and, following testing and modification, a 16 channel system was constructed. Final testing and calibration are currently being performed.